


I Asked Him Out...

by hypochondriacandatrashmouth



Category: Ant-Man - Fandom, MCU, The Avengers, WandaVision (Marvel TV Show)
Genre: Jimmy’s crush, he was turned down for a date, marvel give jimmy woo a boyfriend challenge, okay?, wandavision TV show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypochondriacandatrashmouth/pseuds/hypochondriacandatrashmouth
Summary: Jimmy Woo confesses his feelings for Scott to Wanda Maximoff due to a complete misunderstanding in question.
Relationships: Jimmy Woo/Scott Lang (one-sided)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	I Asked Him Out...

**Author's Note:**

> Since Jimmy’s supposed to appear in the WandaVision show, and no one knows why, here’s what I want to see happen.

“... and I mean… I’d had to watch him for two years, Ms. Maximoff. Two goddamn years. How was I not supposed to fall for him. Him and his charming smile, goofy personality, and his love for his daughter. And the fact that he’s a superhero just adds to that! 

“If I’d acted on my feelings while he was still on house arrest, I would’ve lost my job and someone else would have been assigned to watch him in my place. So I didn’t do anything about it. But I thought that since his time on lockdown had ended I’d give it a shot. 

“It was useless of course. He loves Hope and just sees me as that annoying agent that shows up when his boot breaks through the fence when his flying ant crashes. 

“What do you think? Was it a mistake to ask him out? Should I have just… not said anything? How can I move on? What do I do, Ms. Maximoff? I’m in quite a pickle…”

Wanda stared at the FBI agent sitting on her and Vision’s couch. He hadn’t been invited over for gossip. She had invited him over to ask for a favour. 

“Agent Woo, I asked if you’d like sugar in your tea, and if you could do me a favour,” the witch said. “I didn’t ask for you to spill your guts about your feelings for my friend.”

“Oh…” Jimmy’s face flushed and he looked at the hardwood floor. “Right. Um… two sugars please.”


End file.
